


Grim Escapes Dragon's Peacock

by cinsity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, Crack Treated Seriously, Hilarity Ensues, Humour, Incest, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinsity/pseuds/cinsity
Summary: It might as well be a news headline, Harry mused, watching the scene unfold before him.Or; Lucius finds out Sirius has been sleeping with Draco. Hilarity ensues.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Grim Escapes Dragon's Peacock

"You bastard mutt! How dare you!"

Harry blinked as a furious Lucius charged after his scrambling godfather. He heard Narcissa mutter, "Mes dieux," from across him, and internally echoed her statement. My gods, indeed. Harry felt his mouth hanging open in an extremely uncouth manner, which he knew he would be scolded for later.

As Sirius reached the entrance hall, Lucius made a last ditch attempt to catch him. As he passed Harry and his wife, Lucius exclaimed, "You slept with my son!"

As expected, Narcissa startled.

"Harry, I am going to castrate your godfather," Narcissa calmly stated, removing her heels.

Harry managed a feeble, "Okay," before Narcissa took off after her husband and her cousin.

Wait... Sirius slept with Draco? Harry blanched. _There_ were two people he never wanted to think about in that way. The image of one of them was bad enough, let alone both of them.

Harry shuddered, imagining Sirius' fate. Though it was less terrifying than the image of his godfather and best frenemy sleeping together. Harry watched as Lucius and Narcissa chased Sirius into the gardens, somehow managing to skilfully weave around the multitude of flower beds.

Feet shuffling toward the doorway stole Harry's attention momentarily. He turned and saw a drowsy looking Draco Malfoy.

Draco had still been asleep when his father barged into his chambers and hexed Sirius out of bed. The blonde had thought his parents would still be on holiday, and honestly had no clue why they were having Harry Potter over for tea as soon as they got back. Due to his parents' holiday, Draco wasn't worried about being caught with his older lover. He actually still hadn't known they were back until he heard screaming and other loud, odd noises from the front of the manor.

Harry was honestly surprised that Draco seemed so calm about his murderous parents firing at his, well, whatever Sirius was to the blonde.

Noticing Harry's rather disturbed face, Draco smiled sheepishly as he took the seat his mother had previously occupied. "We were bound to get caught eventually," he explained. "It's not like they'll do any irreparable damage anyway."

Harry continued to look horrified.

Draco rolled his eyes, pulling his blanket tighter around his shoulders - shoulders covered by one of Sirius' old, well-worn muggle band shirts. "Honestly, Potter. They're probably relieved that it's only Sirius and not someone else. I think they were beginning to worry over me either ending up with a half-blood or an imbecile. They'll be nearly as glad to get me out of the Parkinsons' marriage contract as I am."


End file.
